


"Teddy Will Keep You Safe."

by DemonTopsRaccoon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Consensual, Delitoonz - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jon is such a crybaby, Jon will be so embarrassed, Jonathan crying, Kinda Fluffy, Luke is a caregiver, M/M, Minor Brian, Minor Evan Fong, Minor Lui, Minor Nogla, Punishment, Rage, Scolding, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Teddy Bears, Timed spanking, YouTubers - Freeform, gta v - Freeform, safeword not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonTopsRaccoon/pseuds/DemonTopsRaccoon
Summary: In which Luke spanks Jon in front of their friends for disobeying their set rules.
Relationships: Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	"Teddy Will Keep You Safe."

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING: UNDERSTAND THIS IS TERRIBLY WRITTEN! AND QUITE WEIRD TOO! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF A GROWN ASS MAN GETTING HIS ASS WHOOPED BY HIS BEST FRIEND THEN PLEASE DON'T READ
> 
> but if it interests you, please do enjoy ❤
> 
> Edited: March 3rd 2020

“Hey Delirious, watch out!” Evan laughs as he runs over Jon’s character in GTA V Online. Jon internally groans when the death screen brightens his room. Evan is always killing him in different ways, whether it's sending muggers to stab him and steal his money, running him over, or sniping him from a high building. It is funny for the content, but damn he is tired of always respawning at the same hospital and losing $5000 each time. Jon laughs it off. 

“What the hell? Vanoss!” He yells into his microphone at the owl man. Evan grins cheekily. He enjoys getting on the older boy’s nerves. Moo, Lui, and Terroriser all laugh as they witnessed the clown man’s character go ragdolling across their screens. Luke stays quiet during the call. He isn't involved in playing the game, but he does enjoy listening to all his friends playing and messing around. He promised he'd join later when they were going to do a Merryweather heist that requires 6 players. 

Luke can tell Jon is becoming furious by the audible button mashing and his heavy sighing every so often. He's known Jon for several years now, never once has he heard him enraged at GTA. Luke isn't much of a comforter. It doesn't suit him to be soft or lovable. Instead he'd rather give obvious advice then move on. He folds the page corner of his book and tosses it aside to tend to his angry friend. He moves his gaming chair closer to his desk to turn on his microphone while muting himself to the others except Jon. 

“Delirious, what's going on?” He pauses for a minute. “Calm yourself and talk to me.” Luke says in a quiet tone to calm the younger. He knows Jon will listen to him as he almost always does. Jon’s rage worsens as he is sticky bombed by Lui. Jon doesn't get angry fast. He's often laughing it off or whining about having to respawn. To hear him becoming this pissed over a couple deaths is odd. Especially since they've been playing for less than an hour.

“YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTOONZ!” He returns with, getting out his machine gun to kill his friends in the game before they had a chance. Evan screams but ends up laughing as his character is mowed down by a stream of bullets. It feels amazing to see someone else dying instead of him repeatedly. Luke sighs lowly, continuing to read his book. It doesn't surprise him that Jon is being stubborn today. At least they aren't recording.

As time passes by, the gang takes a break before filming for their upcoming Merryweather heist. Moo left since he isn't much of a fan for the heists. Evan is currently in the process of getting Nogla to join their video. Jon buries his face in his palms, clearly aggravated from the earlier session. 

“Delirious?” Luke calls out. The said male grunts in response, his face still pressed in his hands. “You alright? Did you not get sleep last night or something?” Luke hears his fists hit his keyboard followed by a distressed sigh. Something is evidently wrong with Jon, and Luke can't tell why yet. He remembers last time he was this angry it was because he was coming down with the flu and had little rest.

“Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up? I'm fine! Mind your own fucking business.” Jon blurts out and throws his headphones off. To be honest, even Jon doesn't know why he is being such a pain. He woke up feeling agitated this morning, and Evan picking on him isn't helping.

Luke texts Evan to postpone their recording session for an hour later. He gets out of his gaming chair to quickly slip on his jacket and shoes. If Jon isn't going to tell him what's wrong then he may as well go check himself. Jon lives down the street from Luke, so it's easy to get there.

Jon is oblivious that he made his friend annoyed. His head is pounding in pain. He notices in Skype chat Evan has said Luke postponed the recording till later. It doesn't hit Jon that Luke is on his way over. He has a gut feeling he'll probably yell at him later, but he doesn't care. 

The moment Jon stands out of his chair, his doorbell rings. His eyes widen a bit as he is only in his The Flash boxers and white shirt. 

“Fuck,” is all that comes out of Jon’s mouth. He is certain it's Cartoonz, but he still mentally pleads it isn't. He shuffles downstairs to his front door, checking the live video camera beside his door to see who it is. 

“Go away! I already know what you're here for!” He yells through the microphone on the tablet. Luke glares directly into the camera as if he can see his stubborn friend. 

“Open the fucking door, Jonathan.” He answers as he takes his keys from his pocket. “Or I'll do it myself.” Jon widens his eyes in surprise. He forgot he had given him a key to his house. He unlocks the door, but doesn't open it, stepping away from it. Luke opens the door and comes inside. Jon crosses his arms. He knows exactly why Luke is here. It's going to be a long day.

Luke tosses his jacket off onto a nearby couch before harshly smacking Jon’s ass. The blue eyed male hisses in pain. He is correct. He knows why he's here. The taller male doesn't even have to explain his reason for being there. They slowly make their way to Jon’s bedroom.

“Listen- can't I have a day where I'm not happy and cheery?!” Jon snaps. He's tired of always needing to be eager for his videos. Sure he'll probably get less views for sounding bothered, but that is the last thing he cares about right now. He doesn't want to record today anyway. He's skipped a few days though already.

“You can, but when you yell at your damn friends for attempting to calm you, you should listen instead of snap.” He does have a point there, he feels a little guilty for shouting at Luke when he wants to help. Jon doesn't want to give him credit though. 

“Not only that, but you could have easily told Vanoss you weren't up to playing or recording today. No one would have stopped you.” Jon looks at his computer screen as the others surrounded his character at the hospital. They were running circles around him. He could only imagine how they're planning to kill him once he returns to play. Luke snaps his fingers in front of his face to get his attention back. 

“Whatever, fine. Can I go back to playing now? Nogla is on.” He points toward his gaming setup. Luke stares at the male in disbelief. Did he really ask that? Jon steps away from Luke, only to be grabbed by his wrist.

“Was it not evident that you're getting punished?” The younger man lets out a quiet groan. He was hoping scolding him was enough. Little does Jon know, his microphone is on. Everyone is hearing exactly what is going down. A few start to leave their headsets as they refuse to listen to their private conversations. Evan and Brian stay to listen. Luke fishes his phone out of his pocket and sets a timer for three minutes before sitting down on the bed. 

Jon looks curiously at the timer, wondering what its part is. 

They mutually agreed to this a few years back when Jon had been acting out badly. Luke always promises if it got too much he'd stop. Jon doesn't want to admit it, but he kinda enjoys it when Luke steps up to put him back in his place. He doesn't like being spanked, but before and after is quite exciting. For once he doesn't have to feel like the older one. 

The younger male is easily forced over his lap. He lets out a grunt, reaching for his teddy bear. His teddy has seen it all; from every punishment, to every video recorded. Teddy always cheers him up. Luke confirms Jon is as comfortable as he could get over his lap. He places his timer in front of Jon's face. The male stares at the screen before resting his head down on the bed. His teddy sits beside them.

“Alright, the timer in front of you is your punishment time. As soon as you press start, your whipping will continue until three minutes are up. Got it? Press start when you're ready.” Luke slides off his ring and bracelets to avoid serious injury. Jon looks at the timer with dread. 

Thankfully Luke gives him the ability to start it when he's ready. Luke hums as he tugs up his shirt to the small of his back so nothing could interfere with his hits. Jon begins said timer. He feels a harsh smack followed right after. The older man has no mercy whatsoever. His ass is already on fire within the first few strikes. Jon arches his back and quickly reaches back to protect himself from hits. 

“Don't be a bitch,” Luke scolds, taking a hold of the younger’s wrists again in his free hand. Loud whines come from his mouth as more hits rain down. 

Evan and Brian hiss as they eavesdrop on their good friend receiving several spanks from another friend. They mention leaving the call to give him privacy, but for some reason choose to stay. 

Jon watches the time count down slowly, tears blurring his sight. He attempts to escape his hold, however he's immediately set back in place for even harder spanks. Luke has no plans on stopping anytime soon. His hand is beginning to hurt like hell from hitting so hard. Jon buries his face in his sheets. He squirms his wrists around, desperately trying to free them. Luke turns to see the timer. Only one minute left, but damn it feels like he's been smacking for at least an hour. He reaches around to pause the timer. He releases his hold of his wrists, watching his he quickly grabs his teddy bear to hug.

“One minute left, you're doing really well.” Luke praises, rubbing the male's abused ass. Jon is sniffling into his teddy bear’s fluffy tummy. He shifts the younger further up his lap for easier access to his upper thigh. Luke gently pats the next targeted area. Jon lifts his head from his teddy. 

He coughs and inhales heavily, letting out a long whine. Luke wishes he could stop, but he knows if he lets Jon off the last part of his punishment he'll beg for it next time too. He presses start once again and aims for his upper thighs. The younger squirms in pain and buries his face in the bed again. 

Luke knows the three minutes are very much so deserved for his behavior. He hasn't given Jon this rough punishment before. He never does more than his hand over his boxers. Anything else would be too much for them. Jon consents to his punishments. They aren't forced on him and he always has the safe word kept in memory in case he pushes his boundaries. Luke would never hurt Jon if it wasn't for punishment. 

Jon hears the alarm yell on his phone. It is finally done. He's never been so happy to hear that awful alarm noise. Luke rubs the younger’s back, encouraging him to cry it out. His ass and thighs are  _ screaming _ in agony. It hurt so fucking bad. Jon pushes himself off his lap, standing up on his knees. His eyes are red from holding back tears. Luke helps him stand, being careful not to hurt him. He then hugs the sad male.

“I'll tell Evan you don't feel up to recording today.” Luke reassures so he wouldn't have to worry. Jon is grateful he doesn't have to play today. He doubts he could sit without crying. 

“That was horrible. I'm used to your 10 or 20 whippings, not a million gazillion!” Jon laughs a bit as Luke shakes his head and leads him to his bed to rest. Jon is beyond exhausted, a little downtime sounds amazing. He flops down on the bed with his bear in his grasp. Luke turns on the tv for some background noise. He hides himself in his covers, groaning in pain. The older male sits on the bed again, propped up against the headboard. 

“Listen, I'm telling Evan now. Go to sleep.” Luke texts said male that neither of them will be joining for the Merryweather heist video since Jon is sick. He peeks out from the blankets with his bear, resting on his pillow. Evan responds with a few laughing emoticons. He is laughing his ass off with Brian over Skype. 

Jon eventually falls asleep from exhaustion. Luke stays with him in case he needs anything. He doesn't understand Evan's response. Why would he send laughing faces when his friend is “sick”? He shrugs it off, not thinking much of it. 


End file.
